Lazarus Rising S:4 E:1
by Daemon Venator
Summary: <html><head></head>After trading her soul for Dean's, Aleksandria faces her biggest regret in the depths of hell. With her death at hand, Alex welcomes the darkness only to find that her journey is not yet over...it seems that a higher power has different plans for the demon hunter. Her struggle against the forces of darkness are only just beginning.</html>
1. Chapter 1

It took every ounce of determination and strength she had not to give in to her pain; heart pounding, a darkness began to cloud her vision...she was fading. Aleksandria always imagined spending her last few moments surrounded by those she loved, proud of all her accomplishments. Instead, she was alone in hell, left to suffer through an eternity of pain and misery and all for the sake of one man's soul, and for what? But she couldn't question her actions, not now after everything she had already endured. If she had any doubts she could lose all hope and she wasn't ready to give up, not just yet. She still had a voice left; she still had a fight left in her. "There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to Heaven." Aleksandria silently cried as she sung her song of irony. "When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed, with a word she can get what she came for...ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to Heaven." Her broken voice echoed through the emptiness. She imagined that she looked as bad as she sounded. "There's a sign on the wall, but she wants to be sure, cause you know sometimes words have two meanings..."

A slow applause broke through the silence as her words disappeared into the echoing screams of the other damned souls. Alex couldn't bring herself to face her audience knowing that she had brought this new turn of events upon herself. _"Your strength is admirable, did you know that? I mean, for as long as you've been here, God knows I broke long before you would have," _the voice sneered, _"I can see that now..." _

"If you're here to torture me, I hate to disappoint you but there is nothing that you can do to make me break." Aleksandria wheezed through her sentence knowing that her pain showed her weakness.

_"Do you want to make a bet on that?" _Her bindings were being loosened, enough to make her fall to her knees. A hand grabbed her by the jaw and pulled her mercilessly to her fee and then some. Her vision was beginning to return, but she wish it hadn't; not when she realized that she recognized the face.

"Ana?"

The blonde smiled. _"Surprised to see me, Aleksandria? Or where you really just that naive to think that my death was so simple and unprecedented?" _

Alex could feel what life was left inside her drain from her face, leaving behind nothing but guilt and fear. "How...? What...?"

_"Let me tell you a little story, Alex; that's what they call you now isn't it, Alex?" _she questioned, releasing Alex from her grip and letting her body crash to the floor. _"Once upon a time there were two little girls, sisters. They had a father, but no mother. They both had a destiny, a destiny that neither one of them chose. One got to be a big bad demon killing machine who got to live many lives and fall in love many times. The other? Her soul was dragged into the deepest pits of hell and tortured until she gave into the pain. You see, Alex, in everything there is a balance. You became a weapon for the light...I became a weapon for the dark."_

Aleksandria could feel what little hope she had left in her begin to slowly fade out. What did she mean a weapon for the light?

_"Oh. Daddy dearest never told you did he?" _Anastasyia chuckled and sat down next to Alex and crossed her legs just like she did when was a little girl ready to hear another ghost story. _"What a shame." _

"Ana please...please I didn't know. I'm so sorry," she cried.

_"Oh please, don't give me that crap. Your little sob stories won't work on me, we both know you can't save me. You can't even save yourself!" _Ana stood up angrily. _"But don't worry sister, unlike you, I plan to show you mercy. I won't leave you here to suffer in your misery, no, I'm going to put you out of your misery. And when you fall from your pedestal, there will be room for someone else to take your place."_

She waited with bated breath. Aleksandria knew that there was no way she could ever make up for the wrong she had caused her sister, no way that she could argue that it wasn't her choice to become what she was, not until after the death of Ana. "Do it."

Anastasyia paused. _"What?" _

"Do it, I beg you. I've lived so many lifetimes...I've been beaten, broken, and died and I've never been able to move on until now. All I ever wanted was to find you and set you free, to avenge your death with everything I had. You deserve better than this, Anastasyia...you deserve more. So much more than you were given." Her sister seemed taken aback like she wasn't expecting Aleksandria to say what she said. "I love you Ana. Please…let me go."

Her sister took a few steps back in shock, but it didn't take her long to come to her senses or at least whatever senses she had been brainwashed into thinking she had. _"Fine." _Anastasyia crouched down next to Alex and grabbed her neck, choking the life from her. _"I'm going to enjoy this big sister…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"So what's the deal with this place? Flickering lights, dead inmates…" _Dean and Sam accompanied the head of Mystic Asylum Institute.

_"Oh we prefer to call them residents if you don't mind, Mr. Winchester," _said the man with the keys. The Winchester brothers had been called down her on the suspicion of a haunting, but after walking through the place and hearing the stories the man had to tell them, Dean was thinking that this was more than just a simple haunting.

_"And you say that these occurrences are after one resident in particular?" _Sam continued, ignoring his brother's insensitivity to the subject.

_"Yes, a Jane Doe found about four months ago off the side of a highway," _the man replied. _"We're still not exactly sure what happened to the young woman, but sexual abuse may have been a factor. So far the mental disorders we've been able to find in her are Schizophrenia, Dissociative Disorder, and Depression. She also shows signs of self-mutilation and bipolar disorders which is why we've had her placed in a safe room." _The doctor stopped in front of a heavy, dead-bolted door and turned to the Winchester brothers.

_"Do you have any ideas as to why this entity might be after her?" _Dean asked looking through tine window trying to find any indicator of a spirit?

_"Not entity…demon. I'm not usually a superstitious man, I tend to leave my suspicions to science, but with this…well there is no other explanations." _The doctor unlocked the door and held it open for the Winchester brothers. It was a long and dark hallway that looked like a mountain lion had gone rampaging through it and on the wall were words written in black, 'ad mortem daemon interfectorem.'

_"Death to the demon killer," _Dean read out loud.

_"You don't think…?" _Sam asked silently.

_"Only one way to find out," _Dean replied to his brother. _"Would you do us the honors, Doctor?" _The doctor handed Dean the keys to the cell door. Sam and Dean looked at him before making their way down the hallway cautiously. _"So much for not being superstitious." _Dean sighed.

_"What do you think we'll find behind that door?" _Sam asked his brother.

_"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it." _Dean walked over to one of the walls and crouched down, sweeping the floor with his fingers.

_"Is that…salt?" _Sam asked, following suit to his brother.

_"Looks like it. Wonder who put this here, the doctor or the patient?"_

_"Resident."_

_"Whatever." _


End file.
